Playing with a Supernova
by Alias001
Summary: Fire. The element of emotions. A source of comfort. But never forget! Touch the fire, you're gonna get burned. But does the same rules apply if the flames burn hotter than the sun? Follow the story of Nova Etherion and find out. (Eventual YangxOC pairing, dubbed Solarflare by me.)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Hotter than the Sun. I Burn!

Fire. The element of emotions. A source of comfort. But never forget! Touch the fire, you're gonna get burned. But does the same rules apply if the flames burn hotter than the sun? Owners of fire-based semblances have mixed opinions about their semblances. Some loved their semblance, some hated it. But not Nova Etherion. She both loved and feared her semblance. Her reason for fearing her semblance, dubbed Supernova by literally everyone, was her lack of true control over it. After all, having the power to unleash flames with the heat and energy to that of an exploding star can be terrifying, especially when you can't truly control it. Very few people saw Nova for who she really was, the girl with an unstable semblance who just wants to be accepted. Most people however only saw a ticking time bomb, ready to explode at any second. Her years on the streets were not helping her gain control over her flames, they only added fuel for the fire, making her semblance more and more unstable. Causing her to accidentally set buildings ablaze during emotional outbursts on multiple occasions.

It wasn't until she was taken in by Professor Goodwitch at the age of seven, that her inferno died down slightly. Professor Goodwitch, or Glynda as Nova knew her, found Nova in an alleyway near a recently burned down building, crying. The building had been an orphanage, but not just any orphanage, it was the cruelest orphanage in all of Vale. From what Glynda managed to learn, some kids had been bullying Nova just outside the building, and managed to make her cry, and due to the great amount of emotional stress, made her turn supernova. Scorching the entire orphanage and some of the nearby buildings in the process. With people still inside. Not that she knew until only ash remained. Making a decision to adopt her in order to not only give her the love and home she desperately needed, but also to teach her how to control her semblance. That was ten years ago, but it the happiest ten years of Novas life, so far. With a new year approaching at Beacon, and finally being old enough to enroll at Beacon directly (having Glynda as an adoptive parent has its advantages), Nova is ready to take Beacon by storm. And hopefully not a firestorm.

 **B**

Nova was feeling very nervous about meeting her soon-to-be classmates. Well, nervous doesn't exactly cut it. Nova felt like she was gonna explode out of all the stress. Not literally explode, but more like needing to blow off some steam, or in her case, blast something. Sadly, to her annoyance, the initiation was tomorrow, meaning that she needed some other way to make sure that she didn't explode. There was a rumor surrounding Beacon, which Nova herself was partially responsible for making. The souls of failed initiates haunted the school grounds in the form of will-o-wisps, which in actuality was just fireballs created by Nova. And she knew for sure that some would sneak out in order to try and find one. Which Nova let very few do. Something that many people were curious about was the burn marks that suspiciously looked like footprints. Someone who decided to follow them was Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long. They eventually found the source, Nova. Nova had a bad habit of burning the ground, resulting in her footprints being burned in the ground.

Ruby and Yang were greeted by the smell of ash and the sound of a rock song from a girl's headphones. Yang recognized the song, and decided to say hello to the girl by singing along with the lyrics.

"While we burn it to the ground tonight!" sang Yang, decently, catching the girls attention in the process. The girl looked at Yang with a "What-do-you-want?"-expression on her face. "Nice song." Before she could say anything more, the next song started playing. It was a song that Yang knew very well, as she tended to listen to it very often. The song was her favorite, I Burn. "I'll say this now, you have a good taste when it comes to music. Anyway, I'm Yang. Yang Xiao Long. And you are?"

"Nova. Nova Etherion. Beacon's resident pyromancer, guaranteed a spot in Beacon regardless on weather or not I complete the initiation. And to the music comment, thanks." said Nova. "And as much I'd like to just stand here and talk, don't we have an opening ceremony to get to?" With that, they left.

 **B**

After the ceremony the crowd had mixed opinions and reactions. Most expressions were those of confusion. Nova on the other hand had an expression of amusement.

" _I've heard the exact same speech for six years and I still can't believe how hard it is for most people to figure out that the whole point of the speech is a cryptic "Get Ready."_ thought Nova to herself. Glynda then told everyone to gather in the ballroom for the night, with emphasis on everyone, which included Nova.

After gathering in the ballroom with the rest of the students, Nova decided to read a manga next to a raven haired girl with a bow, who was reading a book. The raven haired girl seemed to have noticed Nova sitting next to her, and her question confirmed how she noticed Nova.

"Do you smell something burning or is it just me?" asked the girl. And sure enough, there was something burning, specifically Novas non-fireproof socks. Being prepared for something like this, Nova grabbed a cooking pot with a lid, and put her socks in it. "Fire-based semblance?"

"Yeah. One of the most unstable around. Literally everyone I know and myself call it, Supernova. Fitting if I say so myself. I'm Nova, Nova Etherion by the way. What you're reading?" asked Nova, hoping to get to know the girl.

"Are you referring to my book?" asked the girl, earning a nod from Nova. "It's about a man with two souls, each fighting for control over his body. I can see that you're reading a manga. Mind telling what it's about? I'm Blake by the way. Blake Belladonna."

"Well Blake, it's about a pair of siblings who gets transported to a world where everything is settled through games. Even politics. I have a subscription on this one and a few other series that I like. Anyway, good night Blake, hope we'll be part of the same batch of initiates."

"Me too. Good night Nova." said Blake. And with that they returned to their sleeping bags and went to sleep.

 **A/N: Hi everyone and welcome to a new RWBY-story, Playing with a Supernova. As you might have guessed, the main character of this story is Nova Etherion. Her semblance is called Supernova. She's 17 by the time this story plays out. Her semblance, Supernova, is very similar to Cinders semblance but is far more (for lack of a better word) volatile. The main sources of inspiration for Novas character was (loosely) Oliver Twist and Liz from Dark Horse Comics, Hellboy/Bureau of Paranormal Research and Defense-series.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Initiating Sparks! Emerald Forest Inferno!

The day of the initiation was upon Beacon. Unlike the other initiates, Nova already knew what the task was, having had access to not only old recorded initiations, but also the privilege of watching the initiation live with the other teachers. Which she honestly enjoyed. But now it was her turn. Having already heard Ozpin's speech multiple times before, she only needed to pretend to pay attention to his speech. Knowing that she'd be one of the last ones to be launched, she put on her headphones and started to play a song on her music player. Ruby, who stood next to Nova, could hear some of the songs lyrics before Nova put on her headphones.

"Put on your war paint! You're a brick tied to me that's dragging me down…" before Ruby could hear any more of the song Nova had already put on her headphones. That and the launchpad Ruby was standing on started to make mechanical noises.

"Uh-oh." exclaimed Ruby before she was launched. At the same time as Ruby was launched, began Novas launchpad to make mechanical noises, meaning that it was her turn.

"Let's light it up!" shouted Nova as she was launched. Once she was a few meters above her starting point, she made a pair of flaming jets from her hands for propulsion. Being a bit too caught up in the moment of having fun, she didn't see where she was heading. On a collision course towards Yang. The inevitable collision caused the two of them to be knocked off course, and crash (loudly) right in front of an Ursa-den.

 **B**

On the opposite side of the forest was Ruby who was looking for a partner. Luck wasn't exactly on her side. Well maybe not luck, but fate was on her side, as she jumped at the distinctive sound of something crashing at high velocity. The crash caused something, or rather someone, else to jump as well, and as a result fall out of the tree she was in. Who? Blake Belladonna. Ruby's gaze met Blake's in a way neither one of them expected. Blake falling on top of Ruby. Skull meeting skull. Both got a bit disoriented after their collision.

"Ouch, that hurt." exclaimed Ruby (more to herself than anything else).

"Agreed." said Blake in response to Ruby. "Blake Belladonna."

"Ruby Rose. Nice to meet you, partner."

"The same. I was hoping to get Nova as my partner, but it seems that whoever she crashed into was luckier."

"If there's any consolation, we still might be able to have her on our team. I just hope she got herself a good partner." How little did Ruby know the truth in her words.

 **B**

Nova and Yang had just landed on the ground, with a crash. Being too disoriented to notice the increasing number of Grimm, they made eye contact. It was only after they made eye contact they realized their position. With Nova lying on top of Yang. It was a pretty awkward silence between the two. Yang decided to break the awkward silence.

"Not that I really mind, but could you maybe get off of me?"

"Oh! Right! Sorry!" was Nova's response, slightly panicked. " _I can finally scratch crashing into a pretty lady off my bucket-list."_ She honestly thought that Yang was pretty, not to mention nice and (not that she would ever tell anyone) quite comfortable. "Shall we get going, partner?"

"Definitely, Sparky."

 ***Growl*** The sudden growl makes the two finally notice the increasing number of Grimm surrounding them. Yang activated Ember Celica, ready to fight, but became slightly confused and worried when she finally noticed that her partner didn't have any weapons on her. Nova on the other hand just smiled while she got into a fighting stance.

"Hey Firefist." Said Nova to Yang.

"Yeah?"

"I think that it's time to crank up the heat. With a few thousand degrees Celsius!" Said Nova as small jets of solar classed flames suddenly explode from her fingertips, forming a total of ten literary burning hot claws on them. "Let's scorch 'em quick, lightning fast…"

"And melt them britches down to ash!" Shouted Yang, finishing an extract from the song from yesterday, I Burn. And with that, the flames of battle ignited. As the battle raged on, the number of Grimm weren't dropping, it was slowly increasing. Seeing this Nova got an idea, but she needed to be sure of something first.

"Yang!" Shouted Nova as she disintegrated a beowolf with a fireblast.

"Yeah!?"

"Are you fireproof!?"

"Yup!"

"Good! That means that you won't disintegrate if a star would explode near you!" Shouted Nova as she created a pair of jets on her feet, causing her to start rise from the ground. After a few meters, she stopped and began forming a HUGE fireball, no a small sun, in her hands. Everyone in the entire forest stared at it in either awe or confusion. And then, she threw it, straight at the Grimm beneath her (and Yang, not that it mattered since she, like Nova, was fireproof). Exploding on impact and setting an entire third of the forest on fire! At the center of the fallout stood Yang, with a fresh slight tan, but otherwise completely unharmed. Her clothes however, didn't escape completely intact. While most of her clothes were only slightly burned, her boots, gloves, jacket and belt however had been completely disintegrated. The sight of Yang wearing only her crop top, shorts and Ember Celica made a vein pop in Novas nose, making her nose bleed, which instantly vaporized due to the great amount of heat she was radiating, making the comedic noise of a train whistle as red steam blew out of her nose. That didn't go unnoticed by Yang, which caused her to smirk.

"Like what you're seeing?" Asked Yang as she struck a pose, which almost made Nova faint and fall on top of Yang again. But luckily for the both of them didn't Nova faint, but she did fall on top of Yang again.

"Has anyone ever told you that you have very beautiful eyes?" Asked Nova after a few seconds while blushing.

"Yup! I've heard that before, and as much as I'd love to start making out with you, we have an initiation to complete, so we better get going." Said Yang blushing herself.

"Right, time is wasting. And to answer your question, yes, I like what I'm seeing."

 **B**

Ruby and Blake had already reached the temple by the time they saw Novas giant fireball. The relics in the temple turned out to be chess pieces, and they had already taken their piece. A white knight. In order to make time go faster, Ruby made an attempt to start a conversation.

"Hey Blake! Do you remember those fires ten years ago?" Asked Ruby Blake.

"Yeah, I remember those. All of them were quite random, no real connection between them, except for one thing. The ashes of children were found near the center of enormous scorch marks near the buildings. If I recall correctly, the last one of those fires were an entire orphanage, with most of the children and personnel still inside." Said Blake. "So what do you think caused that giant fireball to appear?"

"My best guess? Someone with a fire-based semblance." She trails off when she notice that Blake is sniffing the air. "You smell something?"

"Yeah! A combination of ashes, burned wood, burnt leather and honey?" Said Blake.

"I don't know about the first three, but I do know that my sister Yang's hair conditioner smells like honey. It could be her and someone else."

"That does seem possible." And as if on cue came Nova and Yang out through a bush. When both Ruby and Blake saw Yang's outfit (or what was left of it), Ruby couldn't help but shout.

"Yang! What the heck happened to your outfit!?"

"Let's just say that while I'm fireproof, my clothes aren't." Said Yang, which earned Nova a glare from Ruby. That didn't go unnoticed by Blake who still remembered that giant fireball from earlier and quickly put the two and two together, but wanted to ask just to be sure.

"Did you by any chance cause that giant fireball earlier, and it ended up burning up some of your partner's clothes Nova?" Asked Blake.

"Guilty is charged. But I won't deny that I like what I'm seeing." Said Nova as she looked at Yang again, which caused her to make another nosebleeding train whistle. "So these are the relics, chess pieces. Which piece did you two pick?"

"The white knight piece. Why?"

"'Cause that will be the piece Yang and I will be taking, then everyone here will end up happy."

 **B**

A few hours later, were the gang waiting for their team to be announced. When their team was announced, they were announced as team RBYN (rubin), with Ozpin commenting that it was shaping up to be an interesting year. Afterwards, they made their way to their dorm room, specifically dorm number 413, previously known as Novas room. The dorm itself was very different from the others, the entire dorm was fireproof. Blake, Ruby and Yang were slightly confused about the dorm, nobody usually lived in the dorms before the start of the school year. By one of the beds, with a (fireproof) Griffin Grimm plushy on top of it, stood a bookshelf filled with various mangas, manga-related magazines and a few video games. That made it obvious who had been living there before. Nova. The other girls could also spot a few posters and a few figurines above the bed on the wall and in the bookshelf respectively. The girls turned their gazes to Nova, who finally realized they were staring at her.

"What!? I consider myself an otaku. That, and Glynda is my adoptive mother." Said Nova like it was the most obvious thing in the world, putting no real emphasis on the word adoptive, making it obvious that she saw Glynda more like a mother than an adoptive parent. "Anyway, you guys can unpack tomorrow, I'll be going to sleep. Oh and by the way, DON'T wake me up in a way that would lead to me setting something on fire. While most of the dorm is fireproof, my mangas aren't." She then headed into the bathroom to change into her pyjamas. Ruby and the others shared a glance at each other before shrugging. After a few minutes, they went to bed.


End file.
